Apple and Lollipop
by Haru no Yuuchan999
Summary: apa jadinya jika pria yang dikenal dengan sebutan food monster ini berubah menjadi pria yang sedikit tambun, dengan pipi yang mulai membulat nyaris seperti bakpao? manager TVXQ menyarankan-memaksa-agar Changmin menjalani diet ketat untuk menurunkan berat badannya yang naik secara drastis itu. ChangKyu ff, ChangKyu Shipper mampirlah! 2Shoot
1. Chapter 1

Yoa! Saya datang kembali dengan membawa fic perdana ChangKyu~ karena betapa langkanya fanfic Changkyu dan betapa ngenesnya Changkyu shipper disini karena kekurangan asupan ff ChangKyu #ngerasa disini. Jadi saya tertarik untuk ikut serta membudidayakan Changkyu couple di sini Mohon bimbingan dan sarannya

Title : Apple and Lollipop

Rate : T

Genre : Friendship/Romance

Pairing: ChangKyu / DBSJ fanfiction

Author: Haru No Yuuchan999

**Warning : **fanfiction yang diperuntungkan untuk fujoshi, nama yang digunakan dalam fanfiction ini tidak memiliki izin resmi dari pemiliknya XD saya hanya meminjam saja~

**Summary:**

_Choikang Changmin, maknae boyband TVXQ yang terkenal hingga penjuru dunia. Pria dengan tinggi nyaris hingga 2 meter dengan wajah kekanakan meski usianya kini mencapai 27 tahun. Semua fans mengagumi wajahnya yang tampan dan juga manis dalam waktu bersamaan ah jangan lupakan postur tubuhnya yang menjulang itu yang menjadi nilai tambah untuknya. Tapi apa jadinya jika pria yang dikenal dengan sebutan food m__onster ini berubah menjadi pria yang sedikit tambun, dengan pipi yang mulai membulat nyaris seperti bakpao? manager TVXQ menyarankan-memaksa-agar Changmin menjalani diet ketat untuk menurunkan berat badannya yang naik secara drastis itu._

_"Tidak ada cemilan, tidak ada makan malam. Makanlah dengan porsi sewajarnya. Jika kau lapar makan apel ini, jika kurang cukup makan lollipop ini."_

_"Hyung ayolah! hyung tidak bisa membatasiku bertemu dengan 'kekasihku'! mereka belahan jiwaku hyung! tolong mengertilah!"_

**~"~My Baby Chwang~"~**

Shim Changmin atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Choikang Changmin atau Max Changmin adalah maknae dari grup boyband DBSK yang sudah terkenal ke penjuru dunia. Ia memiliki tinggi nyaris mencapai 2 meter yang menjadikan ia sebagai member tertinggi dari empat member lainnya, U-Know Yunho, Hero Jaejoong, Micky Yoochun dan Xiah Junsu. Changmin memiliki wajah kekanankan—_baby face_—dan Ia disebut-sebut sebagai evil maknae karena keusilannya yang sering mengerjai hyung-hyungnya di grup, ia juga disebut sebagai _food monster _karena napsu makannya yang melebihi batas normal—ia sangat mudah sekali merasa lapar—tapi meskipun begitu tubuhnya tidak juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menjadi tambun seperti salah satu hyungnya di Super Junior. Jika seorang pria memilih gadis sexy sebagai kekasihnya hal ini berbeda dengan Changmin karena ia dengan senang hati mendeklarasikan bahwa kekasihnya adalah kulkas.

Yang diceritakan diatas adalah sosok Changmin beberapa tahun yang lalu sebelum grup mereka terpecah menjadi dua grup TVXQ dan JYJ karena tiga dari lima members DBSK memilih hengkang dari manajemen sebab ada beberapa masalah—konflik— tapi meskipun begitu mereka tetap menjalin hubungan baik walaupun secara diam-diam karena manajemen mereka melarang mereka untuk saling bertemu dan menyapa. Dan disinilah mereka, dua dari lima members itu Jung Yunho dan Shim Changmin sedang melakukan persiapan comeback mereka dengan lagu '_Something' _yang diterima baik oleh pasaran terbukti begitu lagu mereka keluar langsung memuncaki beberapa chart musik yang tersebar baik di Asia maupun belahan dunia lainnya.

Changmin menatap heran "_Wae_ _hyung_? Ada yang salah?" tanyanya sambil sesekali memperhatikan penampilannya.

Yunho mengelus dagunya seakan-akan sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu "Kau tidak merasa aneh dengan dirimu Min?" Yunho mendesis "Coba perhatikan dirimu baik-baik"

Changmin menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin "Tak ada yang salah _hyung_, aku tetap tampan" pujinya sambil memperagakan beberapa pose.

Yunho mendengus lalu beranjak mendekati Changmin "Tidakkah kau sadar pipimu semakin montok Min?" ia menarik-nari kedua pipi Changmin.

Merasakan sakit dipipinya Changmin menepis tangan Yunho kemudian kembali fokus pada bayangannya "Yah memang sedikit _chubby_" dan ia menyeringai saat melihat bayangan Yunho yang ada di cermin "Dan dadamu juga semakin montok hyung, mau menyaingi dada Jae hyung eoh?"

"Yah!" Yunho memukul kepala Changmin

"Ishhhh _appo hyung_" Changmin meringis setelah mendapat jitakan kecil dari Yunho "Aku benar kan? Dadamu memang semakin montok. Mau bertukar posisi dengan Jae hyung?" Changmin menjulurkan lidahnya yang membuat Yunho mengeram marah.

"Shim Chang-"

"Yunho, Changmin! Siapkan diri kalian! Sebentar lagi kalian tampil!" dan teriakan dari manajer mengakhiri keributan kecil yang mereka buat.

Duo member TVXQ ini memang terlihat lebih 'berisi' ditahun ini dan tentunya mereka memiliki alasan yang berbeda untuk mengungkapkan alasan bagaimana tubuh mereka bisa menjadi seperti ini.

Jung Yunho, paras pria ini terlihat semakin dewasa setelah melewatkan malam kelahiranya waktu lalu. Ia terlihat tampan dengan bibir hati dan wajah kecilnya yang dipadu dengan tubuh tegap berisi yang membuat dada bidangnya terlihat nyaman untuk dipeluk. Tidak mengherankan lagi jika ia digilai para wanita dari segala umur. Meskipun ia dikelilingi beragam jenis dan bentuk wanita tapi hatinya hanya memilih satu orang dan dia adalah Hero Jaejoong atau Kim Jaejoong rekan satu timnya dulu dalam grup DBSK yang menjabat sebagai umma di grup mereka hingga sekarang. Yunho sekarang lebih terlihat berisi dengan perut yang sedikit membuncit secara kasat mata karena selalu diurus oleh sosok _namja _cantik yang selalu memperhatikan kebutuhanya. Ia selalu mendapat menu makanan bergizi empat sehat lima sempurna dari istrinya dan jangan lupa ia juga mendapat pelayanan '_special' _dari sang istri sehingga membuat kehidupannya berjalan makmur. Wah, betapa sempurnanya kehidupan Yunho. Karir berjalan mulus, mendapat cinta dari penggemar dan mendapat kekasih yang cantik dan perhatian. Kurang apa lagi? Tidak ada. Hidupnya sempurna.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Changmin? Ah pria bertubuh menjulang ini menjalani kehidupannya secara sempurna juga. Ia selalu dikelilingi kekasihnya, berkencan dan bermalasan bersama kekasihnya bahkan karena kekasihnya ia jadi tidak memiliki waktu untuk melakukan sedikit olahraga. Di sela waktu luang ia menyempatkan diri 'berkencan' dengan kekasihnya, oh! Aku lupa memperkenalkan kekasih Changmin. Kekasih pertama Changmin adalah kulkas yang tentunya juga berisi kekasih-kekasih Changmin lainnya seperti beraneka ragam jenis makanan yang tidak bisa disebut satu-persatu dan yang kedua adalah PSP. Kegemaran Changmin bermain game benar-benar membuat ia melupakan banyak hal termasuk mengurus tubuhnya sendiri padahal ia adalah sosok idol yang digilai banyak wanita. Changmin sangat mencintai kekasihnya, tak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka. Karena kecintaannya dengan kekasihnya inilah tubuhnya berubah sedikit 'tambun' dengan pipi yang nyaris menyerupai bakpao. Sungguh mengherankan memang, kenapa sekarang ia mudah sekali menjadi 'tambun' padahal dulu sebanyak apapun ia makan tubuhnya tidak akan semelar saat ini. Apa mungkin karena perubahan hormon?

Changmin membuka bungkusan roti berikutnya tapi belum bibirnya menyentuhnya roti itu sudah ditarik paksa oleh manajer mereka "Yah Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" protesnya tidak terima. Setelah selesai melakukan semua jadwal hari ini mereka beristirahat di apartement Yunho.

"Cukup Min, ini roti ke tiga yang kau makan malam ini." Manajer mengibaskan roti itu di depan wajah Changmin kemudian memakannya dan ulah manajer mereka itulah membuat Changmin mendelik kesal "Sudah kuperingatkan dari dulukan untuk menjaga pola makanmu tapi kenapa kau tidak mau mendengarkan perkataanku"

"Aku mendengarkan hyung!" bantah Changmin

Manager memutar bola matanya malas "Tapi kau tidak 'menuruti' saranku Min! Dan sekarang lihat akibatnya! Kau GE-MUK! Lihat! Kau bulat Min! BU-LAT!" manajer mendelik kesal "Mulai sekarang kau harus menjalani diet ketat!"

"MWO?" Changmin terperanjat "Hyung jangan berlebihan, aku tidak gemuk hyung setidaknya aku belum membulat seperti Shindong hyung." Belanya.

"YAH!" manajer berteriak "Kau mau menunggu hingga tubuhmu membulat sepertinya?" delik manager "Aku tidak mau tahu, mulai sekarang dan kedepannya tidak ada makan malam untukmu, tidak ada cemilan dan kau harus makan sesuai dengan porsi sewajarnya. Aku akan mengurus diet makanmu. Aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa apel di dalam kulkas apartementmu dan beberapa bungkus lollipop."

Yunho menatap kasihan Changmin tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Apa yang dikatakan manager mereka memang benar dan itu semua untuk kebaikan Changmin kan? Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menepuk pundak Changmin untuk memberinya semangat. "Turuti saja katanya Min, setidaknya hingga berat badamu kembali normal."

"Ta-tapi hyung, hyung tau sendirikan aku sangat mudah merasa lapar" Changmin masih kekeuh memprotes titah manager "lagi pula hyung juga bertambah gemuk kan? Coba lihat tubuh hyung!"

Yunho mengulum senyumnya "Meskipun memang begitu tapi tubuhku masih terlihat proposional Min, tidak seperti tubuhmu yang berangsur mem-bu-lat" kedua tangan Yunho membetuk lingkaran diudara.

"Y-yah!" protes Changmin tidak terima.

"Sudahlah Min, sebaiknya kali ini kau menuruti perkataanku" Manajer mengurut pelipisnya yang sedikit berdenyut-denyut karena lengkingan suara Changmin.

"Hyung ayolah! hyung tidak bisa membatasiku bertemu dengan 'kekasihku'! mereka belahan jiwaku hyung! tolong mengertilah!" kali ini Changmin menunjukkan ekspresi memelasnya.

Manajer membuang napas kasar "Aku hanya membatasi Min, bukan melarangmu bertemu mereka! Oh astaga, kau membuatku seakan-akan menjadi orang tua yang tidak merestui hubungan anaknya." Manager mengusap wajahnya kesal "Sekarang kita kembali ke apartementmu" kemudia ia menarik lengan Changmin keluar dari apartement Yunho.

Yunho mengelengkan kepalanya "Semoga beruntung Min" ia manatap punggung Changmin yang berjalan menjauhi pintu apartementnya.

Dalam pejalanan pulang Changmin menolak untuk berbicara ia lebih menilih menatap keluar jendela. Saat ini tingkah maknaenya sedang kambuh. Changmin merajuk. Manager menggeleng heran "Kau ini, seperti anak kecil saja Min"

Changmin sama sekali tidak berminat menanggapi managernya itu. Ia memilih diam sambil terus memandang keluar jendela.

"Baik kita buat perjanjian, jika dalam sebulan kau berhasil mengembalikan bentuk tubuh idealmu aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu." Tawaran manager sama sekali tidak menarik perhatian Changmin. "Aku akan membelikanmu game terbaru?" dan Changmin masih tetap diam.

"Ku beri kau saran Min, daripada menjadikan makanan sebagai kekasihmu kenapa kau tidak mencari kekasih sungguhan saja? Lihatlah Yunho, aku tau ia memiliki hubungan special dengan Jaejoong meski sama-sama sibuk tapi Jaejoong selalu memperhatikan Yunho. Ia selalu mengingatkan Yunho untuk hal-hal kecil agar beruangnya itu tetap terlihat tampan dan gagah." Manager melirik kearah Changmin yang masih diam "Kau lihat Yoochun, meski sibuk dia tetap terlihat tampan karena ada Junsu yang mengurusnya, bagaimana dengan mu?"

"Aku tampan" Gumam Changmin namun masih enggan menatap managernya.

"Dan bulat" tambah manager yang sedikit menarik senyum karena berhasil membuat Changmin menanggapinya. "Baiklah kita sudah sampai"

Mereka turun dari mobil dan berjalan menuju apartement milik Changmin yang memang berbeda gedung dengan milik Yunho. Changmin membuka pintu apartementnya dan mempersilahkan hyung managernya itu masuk meski dengan wajah yang malas-malasan. Changmin membuka kulkas miliknya dan benar saja, managernya itu tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Kulkas Changmin yang biasanya terisi penuh dengan makanan beku siap dipanaskan kini malah berganti dengan beberapa buah seperti apel dan pisang. Minuman cola dan soju kini berubah menjadi beraneka ragam jenis jus dari segala merek. Dan jangan lupakan beberapa merek lollipop berbagai rasa mulai dari rasa buah, coklat hingga kopi pun ada dalam kulkas itu.

Changmin mendesis kesal "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan hyung" geramnya

Manajer terkekeh saat melihat ekspresi Changmin "Mulai sekarang jangan biasakan makan malam, jika kau lapar kau bisa memakan apel atau buah lainnya di dalam kulkas. Ingat, hanya satu saja untuk buah apel jika kau masih juga merasa ingin menggigit sesuatu coba latihlah mulutmu itu mengulum lollipop. Seingatku aku sudah menyiapkan lollipop berbagai rasa agar kau tidak bosan." Manajer memeriksa kembali isi kulkas setelah puas ia menepuk pundak Changmin "Hyung pulang dulu" ia melangkah meninggalkan Changmin tapi karena teringat sesuatu ia menghentikan langkahnya "Aku sudah menghubungi bibi Han untuk membuatkanmu sarapan dengan menu 'sewajarnya' besok pagi jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang sarapanmu besok dan satu lagi besok pukul delapan aku akan menjeputmu karena besok kita ada sesi pemotretan untuk majalah"

Changmin merutuk dalam hati saat melihat managernya meninggalkan apartement "Sial" umpatnya kesal. "Diet? Yang benar saja!" ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa mengretakkan giginya memikirkan harinya tampa kekasihnya. Ck! Sepertinya ia lupa, jika manajer hanya membatasi bukan melarang ia bertemu dengan kekasihnya.

**TBC**

**~"~My Baby Changmin~"~**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Apple and Lollipop

Rate : M

Genre : Friendship/Romance

Pairing: ChangKyu / DBSJ fanfiction

Author: Haru No Yuuchan999

Warning : fanfiction yang diperuntungkan untuk fujoshi, nama yang digunakan dalam fanfiction ini tidak memiliki izin resmi dari pemiliknya XD saya hanya meminjam saja~ peringatan keras, rate M pertama jadi masih butuh bimbingan~

**...**

_Changmin merutuk dalam hati saat melihat managernya meninggalkan apartement "Sial" umpatnya kesal. "Diet? Yang benar saja!" ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa mengretakkan giginya memikirkan harinya tampa kekasihnya. Ck! Sepertinya ia lupa, jika manager hanya membatasi bukan melarang ia bertemu dengan kekasihnya._

**~"~My Baby Chwang~"~**

Changmin terbangun dari tidur malamnya tepat pukul setengah tujuh pagi. Ia mengeram kesal karena ia harus bangun pagi kali ini. Waktu tidurnya benar-benar kurang, tentu saja karena semalam ia baru tidur pukul tiga pagi. Salahkan perutnya yang terus berteriak minta diisi yang justru membuatnya kesulitan untuk tidur. Changmin mengusap wajahnya, ia benar-benar masih mengantuk. Ia kemudian duduk dan setelah mengumpulkan nyawanya ia beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Ia sudah siap sekarang dengan kaos dan jins yang ia kenakan. Changmin menyunggingkan seulas senyum pada bayangannya di cermin "_Morning prince" _sapanya "Tampan seperti biasanya eoh" ia terlihat mengagumi sosok dihadapannya.

Ia berjalan menuju dapur "Pagi Bi!" sapa Changmin saat melihat wanita setengah baya sedang sibuk menata meja makan.

"Pagi Minnie" sahut wanita itu. Wanita ini adalah pengurus apartement Changmin, dengan kata lain semua kebutuhan Changmin wanita inilah yang mengurusnya. Mulai dari menyiapkan makanan, membersihkan apartement hingga mencuci baju pun wanita inilah yang melakukannya. Dia adalah Han Tae Woo biasa dipanggil bibi Han.

"Menu pagi ini?" tanya Changmin sambil memperhatikan meja makannya.

"Nasi goreng kimchi" jawab bibi Han lalu meletakkan sepiring nasi goreng di hadapan Changmin "dan susu coklat hangat"

"Aku bukan bayi yang harus minum susu seperti ini Bi" protes Changmin menjauhkan gelas berisi susu coklat itu.

"Aku hanya mengikuti perkataan manajermu Minnie jadi tolong hargai apa yang sudah bibi siapkan oke?" bibi Han meletakkan kembali gelas itu dihadapan Changmin.

"Baiklah... baiklah" Changmin pasrah kemudian mulai menyantap menu paginya.

Lima menit kemudian ia mengeram frustasi karena tidak menemukan nasi tambahan. "Bi! Aku mau nasinya lagi!" teriak Changmin memanggil bibi Han yang sedang menjemur pakaian.

Bibi Han mendekat "Ada apa Minnie?" tanya wanita itu sambil mengelap tangannya yang agak basah.

"Aku mau nambah Bi" Changmin menyodorkan piringnya pada bibi Han.

Bibi Han tersenyum mengambil piring yang diulurkan Changmin kemudian berjalan menuju bak cuci dan meletakkan piring itu disana. Changmin menautkan alisnya heran dengan apa yang bibi Han lakukan. Ia ingin bertanya tapi segera diurungkannya dan hanya mengawasi bibi Han dari jauh. Bibi Han membuka kulkas dan menguluarkan sesuatu dari sana. Sesuatu yang bulat dan berwarna kemerahan. _"oh tidak!' _geram Changmin dalam hati saat bibi Han menyerahkan apel fuji itu padanya.

"Aku mau nasi gorengku bi, bukan apel" Changmin memasang wajah masamnya.

"Kau harus menjalani diet ketatmu Minnie, jadi makanlah ini" Bibi Han menyerahkan apel itu pada Changmin.

"Ini terlalu pagi untuk mengkonsumsi apel bi!" Changmin protes dan meletakkan apel itu di meja.

"Makan atau tidak sama sekali?" bibi Han melipat tangannya di dada.

Changmin mendengus dan berdecak kesal. Bibi Han tertawa dalam hati _'Sepertinya sedikit mengerjai anak ini tidak buruk juga' _

Pria jangkung itu membawa gelas dan apelnya menuju ruang santai. Ia menyalakan tv dan mulai mencari acara pagi yang bisa membuat mood paginya membaik. Ia terus menerus mengubah chanel tv dan berhenti ketika melihat berita pagi mengenai peluang bisnis. Meskipun tidak menyukai program diet ciptaan hyung manajernya itu Changmin tetap menikmati apel yang dipegangnya sambil sesekali meminum susu coklatnya. Tak lama kemudian ia mendengar suara bel apartementnya, ia melihat jam dinding di dekatnya dan menebak jika yang datang adalah manajer dan Yunho hyungnya.

Changmin membuka pintu kamarnya dan langsung mendapat cengiran aneh dari dua hyungnya itu "_Wae_?" tanyanya galak.

"Bagaimana pagimu Min?" tanya manajer mereka sambil melangkah masuk kedalam.

"Buruk" sahut Changmin ketus

Yunho tersenyum dan mengelus kepala maknaenya itu "Bersabarlah Min, makanya kau harus berkerja keras agar berat badanmu cepat turun. Oh, mungkin kau bisa bertanya dengan Shindong hyung bagaimana cara menurunkan berat badan sepertinya" mereka berdua duduk di sofa.

"Cukup hyung, tolong jangan membahas apapun mengenai diet. Oke?"

Manajer mereka mendekati kedua kakak beradik itu "Sepertinya bibi Han menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik"

Changmin memutar bola matanya kesal "Ayo berangkat!" Changmin menyeret keluar dua pria itu "Bibi Han! Kami pergi!" pamitnya.

**~"~My Baby Changmin~"~**

Changmin sedang asik mengotak-atik PSP-nya sembari menunggu gilirannya dan kegiatannya itu terhenti sejenak saat ponselnya berdering.

"_Wae Kyu_?" Changmin mempause PSP-nya

"_Nanti malam kau ada jadwal_?" tanya Kyuhyun dari seberang sana.

Changmin mencoba mengingat-ingat jadwalnya hari ini "Sepertinya kosong, ehhm jam sembilan malam jadwalku kosong"

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang "_Malam ini aku menginap di apartementmu ya_?"

Changmin tampak berpikir "Baiklah, tapi kau bawa makanan oke?" ia menyeringai

"_Mau apa?_" tanya Kyuhyun

"Apa saja yang bisa membuat perutku kenyang" Changmin bersorak dalam hati. Ah, sahabatnya ini sangat bisa diandalkan. Kyuhyun pasti tau makanan apa saja yang diinginkan Changmin.

"_Baiklah aku mengerti_"

Dan setelah percakapan singkat mereka berakhir Changmin tersenyum puas kali ini dia dalam keadaan _mood _baik. Ia mulai menyusun rencana apa saja yang akan ia lakukan bersama sahabatnya itu. Mulai dari makan bersama dan bermain game bersama tentu saja. Yunho yang melihat gelagat aneh dari Changmin segera mendekat kepada maknaenya itu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Yunho duduk di samping Changmin

"Nanti malam aku dan Kyuhyun akan bermain game bersama. Aishhh, sudah lama sekali tidak bermain dengan lawan yang sepadan"

"Lawan sepadan?" tanya Yunho meremehkan "Seingatku kau lebih sering kalah Min, dan kemenanganmu itu kau dapat dari keberuntungan." Yunho tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Changmin.

Changmin memukul bahu Yunho kesal "Aku hanya mengalah hyung! Ingat itu!" bantah Changmin.

"Ya ya semoga kau beruntung kali ini" Yunho secepat kilat menjauh dari Changmin sebelum mendapat lemparan vas bunga yang berada dihadapan mereka.

"YA!" teriak Changmin kesal, wajahnya semakin masam saat melihat Yunho terbahak senang.

Siang cepat berlalu, kini langit pun mulai kelam berganti malam. Changmin dengan tidak sabarnya menunggu kedatangan sahabatnya yang akan membawa para kekasih cantiknya. Changmin mondar-mandir di ruang tunggu dan sesekali melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam.

"Kau terlambat Kyu" gerutu Changmin sambil mengelus perutnya yang semakin berbunyi. Namun tidak lama kemudian ia mendengar suara bel berbunyi "Akhirnya!" Serunya senang.

Changmin membuka pintu "Lama menunggu Min? Maaf aku harus mampir dulu membeli pesananmu" Kyuhyun menunjukkan bungkusan plastik yang dia bawa.

"Mana pesananku?" Changmin langsung merebut bungkusan itu.

"Kau ini tidak sabaran sekali Minnie" Kyu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa-apaan ini?" teriak Changmin kesal. Ia menatap horor pada bungkusan yang Kyuhyun bawa. Apel! Apel! Apel! Apel! Apel! Apel! Apel! Mata Changmin berkunang-kunang menatap semua apel yang Kyuhyun bawa.

"Oh iya, tadi aku sempat bertemu manajer kalian dan dia mentraktirku makan. Kau tidak mengatakan padaku jika kau sedang menjalankan diet Min. Ia juga meminta padaku untuk memastikan malam ini kau hanya memakan apelmu." Kyuhyun membuka kulkas Changmin "Wah, luar biasa" Kyuhyun mengacak-acak isi kulkas Changmin "Aku tidak menemukan daging Min, kau sekarang mengkonsumsi susu? Boleh kuminta?"

Kyuhyun bersiul sambil mengeluarkan satu botol susu coklat milik Changmin "Tadi kau bilang lapar kan? Makan saja apelnya sekarang" Kyuhyun menyeringai. Kyu tahu betul jika sahabat kentalnya itu sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh tapi dia memilih untuk pura-pura tidak peduli dengan pandangan Changmin.

"Kupikir kau bisa diandalkan Kyu. Ternyata aku salah" desah Changmin kecewa. Changmin duduk di sofa.

Kyu mengambil tempat di samping Changmin "Kau benar-benar harus menurunkan berat badanmu. Jadi kupikir tidak ada salahnya jika aku membantu manajer hyung" Kyu membuka lollipop yang dia temukan dalam kulkas Changmin. "Ayo main!" ajak Kyu.

"Main saja sendiri aku tidak ada tenaga untuk berduel denganmu" sebenarnya bisa saja Changmin meladeni Kyu tapi kali ini dia ingin membalas perbuatan Kyu yang tidak berkeprisahabatan.

Kyu mengerucutkan bibirnya "Aku kesini untuk bermain denganmu Min! Kalau main sendirian saja aku bisa bermain di dormku!" kesal Kyu sambil mengacungkan lollipop yang dia makan.

Changmin memasukkan lollipop yang diacungkan Kyu kemulutnya dan membuat Kyu mendelik kesal.

"Apa? Permen ini milikku. Aku belum mengizinkanmu memakannya" Changmin merebut lollipop yang sudah Kyu makan sebelumnya.

Mereka berdua saling diam. Kyu asik bermain PSP sedangkan Changmin sibuk memakan apelnya. Changmin tidak punya pilihan lain bukan? Perutnya lapar dan di apartementnya hanya ada apel. Mau tidak mau ia harus memakan apel untuk menahan rasa laparnya.

"Satu apel Min" tegur Kyu saat matanya tidak sengaja melihat Changmin yang ingin makan apel ke dua. "Makan lollipopmu"

"Ya! Kau ini menyebalkan sekali Kyu." Kesal Changmin saat Kyu membawa apel-apel itu menjauh darinya dan hanya menyisakan sebuah lollipop.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku sudah berjanji pada manajer hyung untuk membantunya" Kyu berjalan kembali mendekati Changmin "Mau kemana?" tanya Kyu heran saat Changmin beranjak meninggalkannya.

"Online" tubuh Changmin menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya.

Changmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian ia membuka laptopnya. Menjelajahi dunia maya untuk mencari informasi terkini mengenai grupnya dan tanpa sengaja ia membuka blog ChangKyu shipper. Ia terkikik geli saat membaca tulisan-tulisan yang ada diblog itu. "Mereka memanggilku _dady_? Dan memanggil Kyu _mommy_? Manis sekali hahahahaa" ia terus memperhatikan semua foto-foto moment dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Sadar tidak sadar ia kembali bernostalgia dengan gambar-gambar yang disajika blog itu.

Tidak puas dengan satu blog ia mencari blog Changkyu Shipper lainnya. Changmin juga menyetujui jika penggemarnya itu memujinya tampan dan Kyu menyandang predikat manis. Ya, bagi Changmin Kyu memang manis meski terkadang sifatnya menyebalkan. Dan coba tebak! Changmin sekarang mungkin saja sudah menjadi bagian dari Shippernya sendiri. Ia begitu haus dan penasaran dengan semua yang shippernya tulis mengenai ChangKyu couple. Dan matanya kembali terbelalak saat menemukan sederet kalimat yang mungkin saja akan mengubah jalan kehidupannya. _**Fanfiction ChangKyu/MinKyu NC**_.

**~"~My Baby Changmin~"~**

"_Ku beri kau saran Min, daripada menjadikan makanan sebagai kekasihmu kenapa kau tidak mencari kekasih sungguhan saja? Lihatlah Yunho, aku tau ia memiliki hubungan special dengan Jaejoong meski sama-sama sibuk tapi Jaejoong selalu memperhatikan Yunho. Ia selalu mengingatkan Yunho untuk hal-hal kecil agar beruangnya itu tetap terlihat tampan dan gagah." Manager melirik kearah Changmin yang masih diam "Kau lihat Yoochun, meski sibuk dia tetap terlihat tampan karena ada Junsu yang mengurusnya, bagaimana dengan mu?"_

Changmin menyeringai "Aku punya Kyuhyun hyung" gumamnya dan ia menjilat bibirnya.

Kyuhyun masuk kekamar Changmin dan betapa kagetnya ia melihat keadaan Sahabatnya itu "Kau kenapa Min?" Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri saat melihat Changmin menyeringai.

Changmin mengawasi Kyuhyun dari atas kebawah. Pipi chubby Kyu, kulit putih dan lembutnya, bibirnya yang sedikit memerah, rambut ikalnya, matanya yang indah, dan senyumnya yang manis. Oh Tuhan, kenapa ia baru menyadari jika ada mahluk se-sexy ini disekitarnya. Changmin memandang sesuatu yang Kyuhyun makan. Lollipop. Changmin mengeram kesal dalam hati "_God! Kenapa aku jadi mesum seperti ini"_

Puas menatap wajah Kyu, tatapan Changmin turun ketubuh Kyuhyun. Matanya fokus menatap dada Kyu "_Bagaimana rasanya ya?_" tanyanya dalam hati lalu ia menatap daerah selatan milik Kyu "_GOD! Aku tak tahan lagi!"_ batinya frustasi. Sepertinya 'sesuatu' yang Changmin baca tadi benar-benar membuat ia kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Mi-minnie" panggil Kyu takut-takut kalau temannya ini kerasukan roh halus yang celakanya panggilan Kyuhyun itu terdengar seperti desahan di telinga Changmin.

"_Wae Baby_?" Changmin tersenyum mengerikan—menurut Kyuhyun

Mata Kyu membulat, terkejut dengan panggilan baru Changmin untuk dirinya tapi ia tidak mau ambil pusing dengan kelakuan aneh Changmin "Sebaiknya aku pulang saja, percuma aku disini kalau kau mengabaikanku seperti tadi"

Changmin beranjak dari tempatnya lalu dengan sigap memeluk tubuh Kyu yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Ia menyesap aroma khas Kyuhyun sembari membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kyuhyun.

"M-min apa yang kau akhk~" Kyuhyun tak bisa menutupi rasa terkejutnya saat ia merasakan lehernya digigit dan dihisap Changmin. Bukannya menjawab Changmin malah mepererat pelukkannya.

"Jangan pergi" bisik Changmin ditelinga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merasakan tubuhnya memanas, tubuhnya tegang dan terasa sulit sekali digerakkan. Ia ingin membentak Changmin tapi lidahnya sulit sekali diajak berkerja sama. Changmin melepas pelukannya, ia menatap wajah Kyu yang terlihat shock atas perbuatannya. Changmin mengelus surai coklat Kyuhyun, menatap lekat matanya kemudian menyatukan kedua bibir mereka.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak ingat bagaiman caranya ia bisa terbaring pasrah diatas ranjang dengan Changmin berada diatasnya. Katakan padanya jika Cho Kyuhyun sudah tidak waras karena menerima begitu saja perlakuan Changmin padanya. Ia tidak bisa menolak, entah kenapa tubuhnya malah merespon positif dengan semua perlakuan Changmin padanya.

"Ngehh~" erang Kyuhyun saat Changmin menjelajahi mulutnya, bermain dengan lidahnya lalu mengabsen gigi-giginya. Di dalam sana, Changmin mengajak lidah Kyuhyun bertarung, tekan, hisap dan saling membelit hingga membuat saliva mereka mengalir deras lewat sudut bibir masing-masing.

Kyuhyun mendorong dada Changmin, ia butuh oksigen untuk bernapas. Napas mereka memburu dan bibir mereka membengkak menandakan betapa mereka saling menikmati aktifitas ini. Changmin memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah kemudian mulai tertarik mencicipi bagian tubuh Kyuhyun lainnya. Dikecupnya dahi Kyuhyun, turun ke hidung, bibir, berpindah pada kedua pipinya lalu turun kedagu dan diakhiri dengan mengulum telinga kanan Kyuhyun. "Aku ingin lebih Kyunnie~" bisiknya seduktif.

Kyuhyun yang dikuasai oleh nafsu hanya bisa mengangguk, memberikan izin pada Changmin untuk menyentuhnya lebih dari ini. Kyuhyun tidak ingin memikirkan apapun sekarang. Ia hanya ingin hasratnya terpenuhi.

Changmin menyeringai "_Itadakimasu"_ dan ia pun membuka semua yang menempel pada tubuh _namjanya _itu. Changmin terdiam, ia menatap lekat tubuh polos Kyuhyun. "Aku bersyukur kau tidak pernah memakai pakaian terbuka _Baby_" Changmin menyetuh tubuh Kyuhyun. "Dan mulai sekarang aku melarangmu sembarangan membuka pakaian. Aku tidak ingin hartaku dijamah dan dinikmati orang lain. Tidak itu Super Junior hyung, penggemarmu atau siapapun itu. Kau milikku."

Wajah Kyuhyun semakin memerah setelah mendengarkan ucapan Changmin "Yeah, aku milikmu" Kyuhyun membuang wajahnya kesamping. Dan Changmin semakin bersemangat melepaskan pakaiannya setelah mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

Bibir mereka kembali bertemu, hisapan-hisapan lembut kembali terulang. Tangan Kyuhyun melingkar ditubuh polos Changmin. Changmin mengecup tonjolan di dada Kyuhyun, menghisap dan menggigit-gigit kecil tonjolan itu hingga membuat Kyuhyun kembali mengerang mendesah "Arggk Minnie~"

Changmin semakin menggila, puas menjamah dada Kyuhyun ia mulai tertarik untuk menjamah bagian bawah Kyuhyun. Dikecupnya perut Kyuhyun hingga menimbulkan sensasi menggelitik bagi Kyuhyun. _Namja _berambut ikal itu benar-benar menikmati permainan Changmin, Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya berkonsentrasi menikmati setiap inci sentuhan Changmin. Ia menyukainya, Cho Kyuhyun menyukai sentuhan-sentuhan Changmin. Kyuhyun menyukai cara Changmin menyentuh tubuhnya, Kyuhyun menyukai bagaimana Changmin memperlakukan tubuhnya.

"Aahh~" Kyuhyun mendesah saat ia merasakan jika miliknya sedang diisap dan dijilat oleh Changmin. Ia meremas rambut Changmin saat merasakan miliknya masuk kedalam mulut Changmin. Hangat.

Changmin benar-benar menikmati 'milik' Kyuhyun yang berada dimulutnya. Jilat, hisap, jilat, hisap lalu memaju mundurkan dengan tempo sedang. "Le-lebih cepat Minnie~ oh~" Changmin mempercepat temponya.

"A-ku keluar Minnie! Arrk~" Desah panjang Kyu membuat Changmin tersenyum puas. Changmin menelan semua yang Kyuhyun keluarkan.

"Kau tahu ini belum selesaikan _baby_?" Changmin mengecup kening Kyuhyun yang berkeringat. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu membuka lebar kedua kakinya hingga Changmin bisa melihat 'sesuatu' yang sangat ia inginkan.

"_Good boy"_ Changmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun lalu membawa kekasihnya itu tenggelam dalam ciumannya.

Disela-sela ciuman mereka Cangmin memasukkan satu jari ke lubang milik Kyuhyun lalu membuat gerakan zigzag untuk membuka pintu masuk 'surga' milik mereka.

"Arggk~" erang Kyuhyun saat merasakan sesuatu yang asing berada dalam tubuhnya. Changmin menambahkan dua jari lagi kedalam lubang itu lalu mengerakkannya maju mundur mencari sesuatu yang merepakan titik kenikmatan milik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepas pungutan bibir mereka "Sa-sakit Minnie~" Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya.

"Tunggulah sebentar _baby_" tangan Changmin yang bebas kini beralih memegang milik Kyuhyun. Dikocoknya milik Kyuhyun untuk mengalihkan Kyuhyun dari rasa sakit itu.

"Ark~ Ah~ Minnie~" racau Kyuhyun saat merasakan dua kenikmatan dari tempat yang berbeda. Pandangan Kyuhyun memutih, napasnya semakin memburu, perutnya benar-benar terasa ingin meledak. "Min~ Argk!~" Kyuhyun kembali menumpahkan cairannya yang kini membasahi tubuhnya dan Changmin.

Changmin menjilat tangannya yang basah karena cairan milik Kyu. Ia memposisikan 'miliknya' untuk memasuki tubuh Kyuhyun "_Baby?_"

"Lakukan Min" jawaba Kyuhyun dengan suara parau namun terdengar sexy ditelinga Changmin.

"Tahan, aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat" Changmin mendorong masuk miliknya kedalam lubang milik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhun meringis merasakan panas dan sakit secara bersamaan saat 'milik' Changmin menerobos masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Kyuhyun meremas seprai Changmin, air matanya mengalir. Sakit! Tapi ia menahan sakitnya untuk Changmin. Plop! Milik Changmin tertanam penuh dalam tubuh Kyuhyun. Changmin menunggu Kyuhyun terbiasa dengan keberadaan miliknya.

"Bergeraklah Minnie"

Changmin mengangguk. Ia mengecup sekilas bibir Kyuhyun lalu mulai mengerakkan tubuhnya maju mundur pelan dan semakin lama semakin cepat menghentak titik kenikmatan milik Kyuhyun. Aksi panas mereka kembali terjadi. Suara desahan mereka memenuhi ruangan, suhu kamar kembali meningkat.

"Sem-pit Kyunnie~" Racau Changmin "Argk~ kau menghimpitku~" Changmin terus menggerakkan pinggulnya "Ah~"

"Cepat Min~ lebih cepat! Arggk!" teriak Kyuhyun. Dia benar-benar merasa nikmat dengan aktifitas mereka "Oh~ disana Min~ disana!~" Kyuhyun tanpa sadar mencakar tubuh Changmin.

"Kyu~ arggk~" Racau Changmin saat merasakan miliknya berkedut-kedut didalam sana.

Tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar "Minnie aku-"

"Bersama Kyunnie~" Changmin semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

"Kyuhyun! Arrhh~"

"Changmin~"

Tubuh mereka melemas, napas mereka memburu dan keringat mengalir dengan deras. Changmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun lalu mengusap pelan wajahnya "Siap untuk ronde ke-2 _baby?_"

Kyuhyun menggeleng "Besok aku ada jadwal Drama Musikal Minnie~" tolak Kyuhyun.

Changmin mendesah "Tidurlah Kyunie" Changmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya. Changmin menatap puas mahakaryanya. Tubuh putih Kyuhyun yang penuh dengan bercak merah, wajah memerah Kyuhyun dan juga keringat yang membasahi Kyuhyun membuat _namja _bersurai ikal itu tampak begitu manis.

"_Saranghae _Kyuhyun" Bisik Changmin setelah mengambil tempat disamping Kyuhyun.

"_Nado saranghae_ Changmin" gumam Kyuhyun.

Changmin memeluk Kyuhyun, membiarkan kekasih barunya itu menyamankan diri di dada bidangnya.

**~"~My Baby Chwang~"~**

Changmin memasuki gedung SM dengan wajah berseri-seri dan ia juga sedang menikmati lollipopnya. Hari tampak begitu cerah bagi Changmin. Ia seperti melihat kupu-kupu terbang disekitarnya.

_"Annyeong hyung!_" sapanya pada salah satu staf SM.

_"Annyeong Changmin!" _balas staf itu.

"Hari yang cerah ya? Ah~ menyenangkan sekali! Aku duluan hyung!" pamit Changmin kemudian masuk kedalam lift.

Staf tadi merasa heran dengan sikap Changmin "Cerah katanya?" staf itu memandang keluar jendela "Langit sesuram ini ia katakan cerah? Apa kepalanya terbentur sesuatu eoh?" Staf itu menggeleng heran. Pagi ini langit memang tampak mendung, awan hitam menyelubungi kota Seoul dan sepertinya akan turun hujan deras.

Changmin sampai di ruang latihan dimana Yunho dan manajer mereka sudah menunggu "_Annyeong_!" dia tersenyum lima jari kepada dua orang itu.

"Sepertinya moodmu sedang sangat baik Min" tegur manajer.

Yunho mengangguk "Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Yunho curiga dengan gelagat aneh Changmin.

Changmin mengeluarkan apel dan melemparkannya pada manajer "Aku tidak membutuhkan cara dietmu lagi hyung"

Manajer mendelik kesal "Yah! Kau mau merusak tubuhmu?"

"Bukan begitu, aku sudah mendapatkan menu diet favoriteku sediri. Sesuatu yang bisa kumakan, kujilat, kukecup, kuemut dan yang pasti dapat mengeluarkan desahan sexy saat aku menyentuhnya, sesuatu yang bisa kunikmati tanpa harus membuat berat badanku naik dan aisshhh bahkan saat aku memakan menuku itu bisa langsung membakar lemak-lemak yang ada ditubuhku ini" Changmin menyeringai sinting kemudian tertawa keras hingga membuat Yunho dan manajer mereka merinding ketakutan karena sikap aneh Changmin.

"Kurasa Changmin mulai gila hyung" Yunho menyikut tubuh manager.

Manager mengangguk menyetujui Yunho "Kau benar Yun, dia kehilangan akal sehatnya"

**TAMAT**

Yeahhhh! Fanfic Changkyu pertama sekaligus fanfic rate M pertama . Huaaaaaa! Bagaimana? Bagaimana dengan malam pertama Changkyu? Bagaimana menurut kalian? Sungguh, ini ff rate M pertama. Kemarin mau publish tepat di hari ultah Changmin tapi lantaran kurang PD sama chap ini jadi updatenya di tunda T.T jadi jika memiliki banyak kekurangan tolong diampuni dan dimaklumi. :D

Balas Review

Natsume Yuka: udah liat 'the game' waktu TVXQ main game? Disana chwang pipinya bulat banget .

kikiikyujunmyun: mommy kyu bulet sih wajar, posisinya kan dibawah biar empuk kyak kasur . klo daddy yang bulet? kasian mommy kyu dong~

amai: nah, mom kyu udah muncul dan seperti itulah moment mereka jadian XD berharap hal ini bakalan bener-bener terjadi . #plak

Kim Eun Seob: nyahaaa . pada kenyataannya lollipop emang berubah jadi lollikyu XD dan mereka bener-bener udah 'bersatu' sekarang.

YJYSCKCBShipper: nyahaaa jangan terlalu ngakak, ntar ada voldemin ngamuk XD kyu muncul terakhir biar jadi hidangan utama sekaligus jadi hidangan penutup

rikha-chan: setuju banget sama rikha-chan #kasih5jempol klo makan sih mom kyu dijamin banget gak bikin gemuk . menu diet yang sempurna . #dihajarkyu

FiWonKyu0201 : ini udah lanjut maaf klo mengecewakan

Jung Nara : changkyu udah muncul greget gak?

Nera : ini udah lanjut

shin min hyo : udah lanjut

Shin SiHyun : salam kenal #bungkuk90derajat chwang emang lagi masa penyuburan XD #plak makanya ngebulet. Ny Kyu udah muncul .

Mufidatul Andriani : prokprokprok! Ide bagus . #ngasihcoklat lain kali idenya saya pakai buat nulis TBC ya XD moment changkyunya udah muncul gimana? Greget?

Augesteca: di Chap 1 mommy kyu lagi sibuk dengan perannya di drama musikal sebagai King Kyu XD #ngeles nah berhubung perannya udah selesai disana jadi dia ngisi peran di chap 2 ini XD

Sekian sesi balas reviewnya terima kasih sudah berkunjung dan meninggalkan review. Salam kenal juga untuk semua changkyu shipper sekali lagi maaf jika part m nya kurang memuaskan XD

Review?


End file.
